


Breakfast for Three

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Follow up to Fine.





	Breakfast for Three

You pull her closer and bury your face in her hair. She smells so right. So Scully. Everything about her is right. You didn’t realise it until last night. You have known you’ve loved her for the longest time, but you didn’t realise just how right she is.  
“Mulder, my mother is going to wonder why you’re here.”  
“She will,” you murmur into her nape.  
She pushes back against you and you harden.  
“What are you going to tell her?”  
You pull your head back. “Me?”  
“Yes, Mulder, you. What’s your story going to be? You just dropped by to check up on your partner’s wellbeing? You were out running and you happened by the neighbourhood? Skinner sent you? You were abducted from your apartment building and wound up here with no memory?”  
You push yourself up on an elbow and she turns to face you. “Not funny, Scully.”  
She’s smiling though. And you can’t help but love her a little more for it. Playful Scully is a joy and after the last few days, you’re inordinately pleased to have her back. There’ll be a time when she’s playful all the time but for now she runs her fingers over your chest and your nipples tighten.  
“We could just tell her the truth.”  
The truth. It’s ridiculously simple. It’s what you’ve both been looking for all these years. And you see now that it’s been out there all along. And the way she says it, offers it up like the solution to the world’s problems, like a salve on a burn, like butter on popcorn (although you’ll find out later that she doesn’t like that) it’s when everything slots into place.  
“So, I’ll go downstairs and make your mother a pot of tea and tell her that we’ve just spent the night making love because we’ve realised at last that we love each other and she’ll sit down and sip the tea and nod sagely and tell us that she’s known all along and she’s just so delighted that we’ve come to our senses.”  
You swing your legs out of the bed and she pulls the covers back around her covering up her breasts. You hear your sigh of disappointment. She’s looking up at you and for a beat you can’t read her mind. There’s nothing there, no unspoken communication.  
“Where are you going?”  
“To make tea for your mother.”  
“Mulder! You can’t. I didn’t mean it.”  
Her voice is cute-angry and she’s trying to whisper but it’s not working and you want to laugh at her squished up nose and her pink cheeks.  
“Scully, do you want me to climb out of the window and shimmy down the drainpipe like a teenager?”  
You pull on your boxers and pants. She doesn’t say anything.  
“Scully, you don’t really want me to do that.”  
She’s twisting the sheet in her fingers. Really screwing it up.  
“Scully? Really?”  
“No, I don’t,” she says and sits up revealing those beautiful breasts for a moment until she finds her pyjamas and robe. She’s dressed and you’re mildly disappointed but just as you go to pull on your tee-shirt, there’s a knock at the door.  
“Dana, honey. Are you okay? Do you want breakfast? I’m making scrambled eggs.”  
You nod and she shoots you a look. “I’ll be there in a minute, mom.”  
You wait and she smiles at you. “Mulder, earlier you said something.”  
“I did?” You hope it was appropriate. And then you kind of don’t.  
“You said ‘we’ve just spent the night making love because we’ve realised at last that we love each other’. Do you mean that?”  
She’s standing in front of you and her hair is mussed and the patch of skin below her neck is red and shiny and she’s biting her bottom lip and you remember all the sounds she made last night and the way she said your name when she came and her slow exhalation of sweet breath over your face when you came and you can’t believe she’s even asking.  
You smile and pull your tee-shirt over your head to make her wait for an answer. “Yes, Scully. I love you.”  
She opens the door and calls to her mother. “Can you make enough breakfast for three?” �


End file.
